Something About You - A Corey Graves One Shot
by melzabelza
Summary: Corey is a bartender in a strip club. Anna is there for her kid sister's bachelorette party. insert all the normal disclaimers here Corey Graves (NXT)/OC, Rated M for language/smut


Anna was sitting at the far corner of the bar playing with her phone, wishing she were anywhere except at a strip club for her kid sister's bachelorette party. Isa was 5 years younger than her, 6 inches taller than her and 10 pounds thinner than her and thanks to her mother, aunts and grandmother, Anna was constantly being reminded of it. "You have such a pretty face," her Aunt Isabella always says and then Grandma Julia adds "Such a shame you couldn't find a man in that fancy college you went to." Then her mother would sadly shake her head and mutter something about grandbabies and biological clocks. Well, now Isa would give them all a wrinkly little baby to fawn over and hopefully they will be so distracted by knitting little booties and bonnets that they will leave her alone for a little while.

She ordered a glass of wine from the bartender and rolled her eyes at her sister and all her little friends as they flaunted their assets and screamed and yelled over the strippers, who, Anna was almost positive, were all gay. The bartender placed her wine in front of her and she was vaguely aware of his tattooed hands and very long fingers, she looked up and thanked him, taken aback by his intense gaze. She shook it off and went back to making fun of her sister in her head.

After only half an hour she was tired of their antics and started watching the bartender, she found him far more intriguing than the strippers, he had a bad boy vibe to him. He was wearing a polka dot button down shirt with the top two buttons open and the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. It takes a special kind of man to look sexy in polka dots. He had something tattooed on his fingers, his arms we covered in ink, she was guessing that both were full sleeves. He also had a rather large tattoo on his neck, she was itching to get a closer look. She decided his look was "punk rock hipster who doesn't give a rat's ass about anything" and the girls were clearly eating it up.

She smirked as her sister's best friend teetered up to the bar in her 6 inch stilettos tugging on her one size too small lime green strapless dress. "Hi, sexy," she purred, "Can I have another round of bay breezes for me and my girls?"

He leaned across the bar and, with a straight face, said "As you wish, princess. Now you be careful getting back to your table." She giggled and tugged on her dress as she bobbed and weaved her way back to the booth in front of the stage. "Don't break anything" he muttered as he started making the fruity pink drinks.

Anna snorted and tried to hold in her laughter. It went on like this for the next 2 hours, some drunk girl would belly up to the bar, make a horrible pass at him and he would respond with a sarcastic comment that would go right over their heads, they all giggled and wobbled back to their seats thinking that he was in love with them. By now Anna couldn't hide her amusement anymore, she was openly laughing at the encounters. He made his way over to her corner of the bar and leaned against it, resting his elbow next to hers.

"The stage is that way, sweetheart," he said pointing to the strippers and the girls furiously tossing dollar bills up on the stage.

Anna laughed, "Yeah, sorry, that got boring hours ago. I'm not sure who will be more embarrassed in the morning, my kid sister or my great aunt Millie."

He smirked, "Nah, your aunt won't have a single regret. She's stone sober."

She rolled her eyes, "That's the scary part. She's the one egging them all on."

"You want another glass?" he asked pointing at her almost empty wine glass.

"No thanks, just some water would be great," she said watching his hands as he filled a glass with some ice, water and pointed to the lemon wedges. "Sure, why not…"

"I'll get you a fresh one," he said, surprising her by pulling a lemon from the small frig behind him and cutting it into fours. "Those things have been sitting there all day."

She sipped her water and watched as her 70 year old great aunt slipped a handful of bills into a stripper's G-string. Her aunt waved at her and she gave her the thumbs up sign unable to keep from laughing.

"Your family dinners must be very interesting," the bartender said as he lazily strutted back over to her. "Tell me why you are all the way back here instead of over there where the action is."

She snorted, "I don't exactly fit in with my sister and her friends. I'm quite content over here, unless I am bothering you."

He grinned making her insides turn to jelly, "Not at all, on the contrary, I'm enjoying your company, I'm normally all alone back here."

"I hope you aren't expecting me to spill my guts and tell you a sob story, like on TV."

"Nah, but you can at least tell me your name. I'm Corey." He said wiping down the section of the bar next to her.

"Anna." She said.

"Well, Anna, tell me more about you."

"Like what? I'm born and raised in Pittsburg, I'm not a cheap hoe like my little sister, I'm a Scorpio, and more than one glass of wine and I start to get tipsy. Your turn."

He stopped wiping down the bar and stood directly in front of her, his pale blue eyes locked on hers, "I'm also a Pittsburg native, I don't like cheap hoes, I'm a Pisces, I can hold my liquor much better than you can. And I'm single."

Her mouth went dry and her heart started racing, was he hitting on her? She blinked and looked away, back towards the stage area, all the while still feeling his gaze on her. Eventually he had to get back to making drinks and Anna's sister and friends were all getting ready to go back to their hotel, they were probably planning on drinking more. Anna was relieved that she got her own room and prayed that Aunt Millie wasn't coming over to ask if she could bunk with her.

"Did you give that hot bartender your room number?" Aunt Millie shouted into her ear, "Your mother will flip her shit if you brought him to Sunday dinner!"

"Aunt Millie!" She gasped, "I thought you didn't trust bartenders!"

* * *

An hour later Anna was pacing back and forth in her hotel room, she couldn't believe that she listened to that trouble maker Aunt Millie! She wrote her hotel name and room number on a napkin and left it with the tip. What the hell was she thinking?! What if he didn't show up? Or even worse, what if he did? Her pacing was interrupted by a knock on her door, she darted to the door and looked through the peep hole. Holy mother of mercy, it was him… he had put a beat up leather jacket over the button down shirt and he was wearing the skinniest skinny jeans she had ever seen on a man before.

"I wasn't sure if you would actually come," she said opening the door and standing aside to let him in.

"I wasn't sure if you wrote down your room number of your aunt wrote down hers," he said with a smirk. He took off his jacket and tossed it on the back of the only chair in the tiny hotel room, then turned to her and before she even knew what was happening, he grabbed her by the hips and pressed his lips against hers, crushing her mouth and nipping at her bottom lip. She parted her lips and moaned when he thrust his tongue into her mouth, his hands roamed her body, one cupping the back of her head and the other one finally settling on her ass. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes leaning into the kiss, he was taller and more muscular than she expected him to be. He broke the kiss and nibbled her bottom lip, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head.

"You know," she said a little breathlessly, "I have a rule about bartenders."

"Oh really?" He said as he traced the cups on her bra.

"Yes. In general, bartenders should never be trusted." She tried to ignore him kissing her neck and continued talking, "late nights, drunk women, you know..."

He cupped her face and looked into her eyes, his blue eyes locked onto hers, "Well, good news for you, I'm just doing this for extra cash until I can buy my own tattoo business."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not sure a tattoo artist is much better..."

"I'm not a dirty man-whore," he said, "I've actually never done this before. There's just something about you."

She blushed and looked away, "I've never done this before either."

"We can stop, back up if you want."

She looked up at him again, looked into his eyes and somehow knew that he was telling her the truth, "Or, you could just take your shirt off too," she said as she started to unbutton his shirt.

He licked his lips as he watched her undo the last button on his shirt and push it off his shoulders. As soon as it hit the floor he put one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, with his free hand he unfastened her bra and tossed it on the floor next to his shirt.

"Mmmm, you got the brains and the boobs in the family, huh?" he said as he lowered his head and pulled one nipple into his mouth. He sucked it and twirled his tongue around it until it was perfectly hard, then he gently nibbled it, send jolts of pleasure shooting straight down to her core. She gasped and dug her nails into his biceps as he turned his attention to her other nipple, repeating the process and leaving her panting with desire.

He smirked and nodded his head towards the bed, releasing her from his grasp. She turned to walk to the bed when he slapped her ass making her yelp in surprise.

She sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed him by his belt pulling him towards her, she was literally salivating at the sight of his deep hip dents and the massive bulge in his jeans. The tattoo around his belly button barely even registered in her brain.

"Now that has to be uncomfortable," she said as she yanked off his belt and opened his fly. She pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down his thighs releasing his erection.

He groaned in anticipation as she licked her lips and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. She twirled her tongue around the swollen head cleaning away the drop of precum. She licked up and down his length before pulling his dick in her mouth slowly bobbing her head.

He moaned her name and pushed her back on the bed. "I need you naked and I need it now," he said as he pulled her pants off and tossed them on the floor. He kneeled between her legs and kissed up the inside of her leg from her ankle up to her thigh. He paused and pushed her legs apart before dragging his tongue between her wet folds. She gripped the sheets as he focused on her clit, pulling it between his teeth like he did to her nipples. She cried out and bucked her hips up against his face.

He kissed his way up her body paying extra attention to her breasts as he pumped two fingers in and out of her dripping core.

"You ready for me, Anna?"

She nodded her head and pulled away, reaching for the little red bag on the night table. He raised his eyebrow at her when she pulled out a handful of condoms.

"What? A girl has to be prepared," she said. "And besides, I was at a bachelorette party, remember?"

He laughed, "Lemme guess, penis piñata?"

She nodded, "One of these bad boys supposedly glows in the dark."

He shook his head and grabbed a little foil packet from her hand and tore it open, "lime green," he said as he covered himself.

She swallowed a giggle when he grabbed her hands and put them over her head, holding her wrists in place with one hand. He kissed her lips and positioned the tip of his erection at her opening. "Corey! Please," she gasped when he paused. He slowly filled her, pausing again so her body could adjust. She tossed her head back, exposing her neck and he took advantage by sucking on the sensitive flesh.

He started thrusting, slowly and gently at first, still holding her hands above her head. She wrapped her legs around his waist and raised her hips, encouraging him to go faster. He pressed his lips against hers, claiming her mouth as he started thrusting faster, encouraged by her moans.

"So wet, Anna," he breathed against her lips, "You feel so good."

He grabbed her hip with his free hand and lifted her slightly off the bed as he pounded harder and faster into her tight core. He finally released her hands and she quickly wrapped them around him, dragging her nails up and down his back. He gripped her hips tightly and she dug her heels into his ass, pushing him into her. She panted his name and bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out, his movements became even faster and less coordinated as the sounds of flesh slapping on flesh filled the room.

Her body started to quiver as she felt her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach, she held him even tighter, burying her face against the side of his neck, "Oh god, Corey, don't stop," she begged, "Please, don't stop."

He wrapped his arm around her lower back, palming her ass and reached between their bodies to rub her clit. He pounded her hard and fast for several more minutes while she dug her nails into his back letting her orgasm take over. Her walls clamped down on him making it impossible for him to hold back any longer. He gave in to his own orgasm, squeezing her ass tightly as he unloaded into the condom.

They held each other for a few minutes until their heart rates returned to normal. Then he gently untangled their limbs and got rid of the used condom. He plopped his head on the pillow next to her and pulled her close, kissing her passionately. She rested her head on his shoulder and traced the tattoo on his stomach.

"You had me so distracted, I hardly noticed this before," she said.

"You keep doing that and I'll be ready to distract you again very soon," he said.

She grinned "Good think I didn't let Aunt Millie take any more of my condoms…"


End file.
